The present invention relates to a connection device for connecting a source of fluid with a plurality of chambers in a pair of sleeves.
The velocity of the flow of blood in a patient's limbs markedly decreases during the confinement of the patient. This decrease in the velocity of blood in the extremities causes a pooling or stasis of blood which is particularly pronounced during surgery, immediately after surgery, and when the patient has been confined to bed for extended periods of time. This stasis of blood is a significant cause of the formation of thrombi in the patient's extremities which may have a severe deleterious effect on the patient. Additionally, in certain patients, it is desirable to move fluid out of interstitial spaces in the tissues of the extremities, in order to reduce the swelling associated with edema in the extremities, or for the treatment of ulcers caused by insufficient venous return.
In the past, a sequential intermittent compression device, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 incorporated herein by reference, applies compressive pressures from a source of fluid against the patient's limb by sleeves having a plurality of chambers.
However, it is found that it is frequently desirable to facilitate the connection of the sleeves to a controller in the compression device for applying the compressive pressures from the source of fluid. Compression devices concerning the flow of blood are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069; 4,338,923; 3,862,629; 4,030,488; 4,402,312; and 4,320,746, incorporated herein by reference.